User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Born to be Wild
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hmm, busy days for the wiki lately, with all the buzz about Buddy Rave and D-BT02. Have been busy with pages myself, and I think I should hurry up with these articles so I can start on D-BT02 articles. Would you like that? Please let me know. Anyway, today we are going to look at the attribute that had the saddest life in Buddyfight, by only having one viable build up until near the end of Hundred. Yup, we are talking about the Wild Dragon deck this time around. Wild Dragons are quite the oddies. They seem to get support for a brand new playstyle every time they get support. I dont disagree with this, as it gives Wild Dragon players multiple decks they could potentially build, and gives some variety to what we see. Starting off we have our buddy, Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed, with his ability to not only accel our gauge by a tiny bit, he also eats one of the opponent's gauge, which is honestly really good. I am fully aware that he is not a Wild Dragon, but his viability does not change for that reason, because gauge accel and gauge killing is good. We are also running Silver Dragon, Adelaide, who has the high 3 crit and 7k power statline, making it a contender for a lot of Wild Dragon decks for the beatdown and wallbreaking potential. And to wrap up the Size 2 line we are running two copies of Curse Dragon, Tragose, who we can use to get Dragonverse out of the drop if it ends up there, instead of our hand. The only issue is that he costs a gauge, so feel free to switch it out with Demochill or Igneel, if that is more to your liking. The Size 1 line is also a strong one. Ash Dragon, Defores is a free 3 crit beater, and Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn is a slightly better 3 crit beater, but costs a guage to play. We also run Green Dragon, Belmoss because he is honestly a card you have no business not running, as it deals with pesky items and lets you hit Hero World where it hurts. The new power gained in Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" is a destructive one. Not only has it enough power to take out...nearly all walls, but it also sports Penetrate, and the deadly ability to just negate any and all spells that may or may not stop him. Turning every Wild Dragon in your hand into a free spell null is honestly something disgusting out of fan fiction territory. Realisticly, you will have about 20 Wild Dragons left when this guy comes out, so that is about 40% of your deck that turns into spell nulls. Nice one! is negated. Dragon Shield spells are negated. Its disgusting how good this is. And to help getting it out, we are running the Wild Dragon Impact with the stupid name, that can help you play Ladis straight from the deck. Not running max copies of either, because the deck functions without needing them for the final push. Ancient World. Divine Dragon Creation. Dragon Emperor Legend. Nuff Said. Dragon Prudent is our primary shield, as this deck likes to play the open center game, but it can go the route of closed center too, if need be, which is why we have a few Manliness Spirit Shield spells in here as well. Only two Rise & Fall copies, as this deck is not as demanding on gauge as other Ancient decks, so we can justify running fewer copies of it. Also because Cocytus. Dragon Flame Cascade is just a fail-safe mass-destruction spell to take care of big bundles of enemies at once. Not always as practical as it should be, but it is nice to have handy. Then there is Dragonverse, which gives you more life whenever you call a monster with Lifelink, which goes well with our item, Ringlet, Loop of Fire, which has the ability to not only boost the stats of your Wild Dragon monsters, but to also reduce damage taken by Lifelink, making each monster give you health back. Also, Ringlet and Dragonverse are Wild Dragon attributed, so that is also something Wild Dragons are not just a joke deck. It is something to fear if you are not prepared for it. And with the advent of D-BT02...ho boy, we have a ton to fear in coming times... Category:Blog posts